Her Sweet Side Recovered from The Dark World
by ncsweettart1023
Summary: chapter 5 up PLEASE R&R! very intersesting- for people who like angust! This camping trip may have been the best thing for helga after 2years of horror! Or maybe it might bring her spirts down! never know JUST READ
1. First day of school

Her Sweet Side Recovered from The Dark World  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! I don't own the song "I Can Love You Like That" by All 4 One either.  
Rated R for cutting, suicide attempts, and drugs as well as swearing!

**Chapter Two** - Camping trip and the night with Arnold  
  
Helga got woken up earlier than what she planned on. Her phone rang and it was Arnold, he said, "Helga can I come over?" She said, "Arnold, its 6:15 AM. I don't wake up until 7. Why do you want to come over here anyways? I mean its going to ruin your rep when you get on the bus with me." He said, "Oh well, FUCK THEM. I'm helping you; I want to get the beautiful Helga back." Then he said "I'll be over in a few."  
  
They got off the phone, and Helga got up, and it was 6:25 when Arnold got there and she didn't even bother to change. She opened the door and Arnold looked at her in her happy bunny PJs set that said "HI LOSER." Arnold said "nice PJs." She said "Yea, I know it's great!"  
  
Arnold and her went to her bedroom and sat on her bed and talked. Arnold asked, "Helga do you mind if I tell Phoebe and Gerald?" She said, "What so they can tell  
the world?!" He said, "They won't tell if I make them swear it to secrecy." She agreed to it.

They looked into each others eyes which somehow brought them to a kiss. Then Helga realized what she was doing. "Arnold that NEVER happened." He said, "Yea I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said, "Oh no, you didn't I just don't know really what a kiss feels like."

"Do you want some breakfast Arnold?"

"Nah I ate before I came over here. Sorry." It was 7:10 Helga asked, "What should I wear?"

"You should wear something colorful."

She goes for the only colorful things which are these pink baggy pants and a pink and black top. "Wear that then."

Helga said, "Ok." She put on her make up and then she and Arnold went downstairs. It was 7:30 and the bus comes at 8.  
  
"Arnold I have a question. Do you like me? Because earlier you said 'I want my beautiful Helga back' and we kissed and I don't know you just kind of act like you do." He said, "Helga you really are beautiful but your into drugs, and that is what makes me not want to ask you out." He smiled and she smiled back. Then they kissed again only this time with a bit of tongue, and hands sliding. Then Arnold pulled away and said, "We need to get to the bus." They reached outside and the bus picked them up. When Arnold sat with Helga that's when everyone started whispering. Helga fought the tears  
and replaced them with anger. Then she said, "I can't take this Arnold," then started shaking, "I'm having drug withdrawal symptoms." He said, "Just wait till we get  
to school."

They reached school and he gets off the bus with Helga and she goes to the bathroom when Phoebe runs up to him. "Arnold what the HELL do you think your doing with her." The bell rang and they went to homeroom. Helga laid her head down. Arnold told Phoebe and Gerald everything. Then Phoebe came running to Helga and hugged her.

"Oh goodness Helga why didn't you tell me?"

Helga said, "Because you were scared of me because of my clothes." Everyone looked at Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe and then started whispering things. And no one talked to any of them.

Now its lunch break and all 4 of them sit there  
outside. "Helga do you want us to stay with you this  
weekend?" Helga said, "Well if you want to I mean would  
you all want to go to Arnold's though?" Arnold said, "No you guys I got a good plan lets all go camping, you know by ourselves, to the lake." Everyone's eyes got real  
big "Yea let's do that! Let's leave tomorrow."

Their group conversation got interrupted by Rhonda. She says, "Well now Helga what kind of spell did you put on them to be your friends. I mean since you're a witch and all." Helga couldn't take it, she was having drug withdrawal and it was making her real emotions come out. She started to cry. And still somewhere she had a  
little bit of anger or she wouldn't have punched Rhonda on the second day of school. She got called up to the office and got suspended for the rest of that day and the next day. She went home and laid down and fell asleep. She got woken up by the phone, it was  
Arnold.

"Hey Helga, damn I'm sorry about what happened today. Anyways since you can't go to school tomorrow, the 3 of us are ditching school. So get packed tonight ok?" She agreed and asked if she could stay at his house overnight. He said sure and she hung up the phone. She got her stuff and went to Arnold's. Arnold opens the door, "Hey."

They went up to Arnold bed room and talked.

"Helga tomorrow you know we are going to share a tent because Phoebe and Gerald are dating."

"Yea I know."  
They were sitting on his bed and they started to kiss. It started out slow and soft and then it got fast and rough. They realized what they are doing and stopped.

"Arnold why do we keep doing that?"

"I don't know. But if you like it then I'm willing to keep going."

"Arnold I need to know if you like me."

"Helga I like you, but if we are going to go out, then I know when is the perfect time to ask. And I will. Just not right now." Then Arnold leaned Helga back on the bed and started to kiss her. They kept kissing until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Dinner is ready!" It was Arnold's grandpa. They went downstairs and got some food.

"Arnold, who is this young lady?"

"It's Helga. Remember the egg project and  
the biome project."

"OH YEAH!"

"Well grandpa she is staying the night."

"Ok but be sure if you do something use protection." Both Helga and Arnold  
blushed. They got done eating and went back upstairs. It was dark and Arnold put on the light and soft slow music. Helga was sitting on the bed.

"Arnold what in heaven's name are you doing?" Arnold went up to her and handed out his hand. "May I have this dance?" She giggled and said, "Fine football head." They danced to this song "I Can Love You Like That" by All 4 One  
  
_They read you Cinderella,  
You hoped it would come true,  
And one day a Prince Charming would come rescue you,  
You like romantic movies,  
And you never will forget,  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet.  
And all this time that you've been waiting,  
You don't have to wait no more,  
I can love you like that,  
I would make you my world,  
Move heaven and earth,  
If you were my girl,  
I would give you my heart,  
Be all that you need,  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me,  
If you give me a chance,  
I can love you like that,  
(I can love you like that, I can love you like that)  
I never make a promise,  
I don't intend to keep,  
So when I say forever,  
Forever's what I mean,  
Well I'm no Casanova,  
But I swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you,  
You dream of love that's everlasting,  
Well baby open up your eyes,  
I can love you like that,  
I would make you my world,  
Move heaven and earth,  
If you were my girl,  
I would give you my heart,  
Be all that you need,  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me,  
If you give me a chance,  
I can love you like that,  
(I can love you like that, I can love you like that)  
If you want tenderness,  
I got tenderness,  
And I see through to the heart of you.  
If you want a man,  
Who can understand,  
You don't have to look very far,  
I can love you,  
I can love you love you,  
I can love you like that,  
I would make you my world,  
Move heaven and earth,  
If you were my girl,  
I would give you my heart,  
Be all that you need,  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me,  
If you give me a chance,  
I can love you like that,  
If ya let me love ya,  
You're everything to me girl._

By the end of that song Helga and Arnold were laying on the bed. Helga was in Arnold's arms when Arnold says, "Helga I realize that I love you. Through your badass attitude you're a cute girl!" Helga smiled and fell asleep to wake up at 8:00 AM.

Hey guyz its the TART so holla at me if you liked it!


	2. Camping trip

Her Sweet side recovered from The Dark World

Disclaimer- i dont own it BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Rated R- for Cutting and suicide attemped, drugs involved as well as swearing!

Chapter one- First day of school and then over at ARnolds

Six years after saving the neighboorhood where Helga and Arnold kissed on top of the FTI building, Helga has changed. She is no longer dressing in pink. She writes poetry still but angry poetry about death, suicide and killing. When Helga hit the eight grade no one new what happened. She became dark and quiet. Well now the gang is in the 10th grade and out of all the gang Helga was the only one to change, and the sad part about it when she hit eight grade even her bestfriend Pheobe wouldn't be her friend no longer. Arnold still tried to be a friend though Helga pushed him away. She of course still loved him.

Helgas Little BLACK book- Date - September 3rd FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Great the first day of fuckin school. Damn don't I dread this day. All the new students are giving me looks, dirty, ugly, hateful, looks. WELL FUCK YOU TOO, is what I have to say about them. First Glance at Arnold since the last day of 9th grade DAMN he is so hot and cute. He would NEVER like me, no one ever likes me. Well thats all I have to write for now.

In home room its like crazy, everyone throwing paper like they are in the first grade. Helga is layin her head on her desk, when someone touched her, she kind of jumped. It was Arnold. Helga thought "He never gives up does he."

Arnold says "Hey Helga, today is a great day isnt it?" Helga replys "Great Arnold fuckin great, another stupid ass day of me being made fun of and picked on and gettin ugly looks from stupid preppy ass bitches like AKA-lila, I just want to fuckin stab someone in the forhead and watch them suffer. Yep its a great day." Arnold says "Helga look we need to talk and if your not that busy tonight will you come over?" Helga says "Arnold what the hell do you need me for?" He says "just come over and you will find out." Helga says "FINE!" In a pissed off voice.

The day went on as boring for Helga no one talkin to her or any thing. The first day of school was only a half day. So Helga went home and changed she put another black long sleeve shirt on that says " U talk 2 Me and i will Stab u " then below that it says " Cant u tell i've had a BAD day?"

She then left for Arnolds.- She reached his house knocked on the door. He opened it. "Hey Helga!" "Hey dumbshit." Helga says this " Ok what the hell do you want me here for?" He wouldn't tell her till they were up in his room. Arnold says " Helga look whatever happened to you in the eighth messed you up. And I want the old Helga back, actually not just me but the whole gang." Helga said " Look Arnold what happen to me in the eighth grade is my buisness and its something that I want to keep it my buisness." Arnold was still calm " Helga I want to hang out with you, and this anger shit has got to stop. You so doom in gloom, Helga what happened to the color pink? The bright cheerful color." Helga was tryin to stay as calm as she could " Doom in gloom, Arnold do you know a damn thing what happened to me in the summer of going to 8th grade? I went to this party with a bunch of people I didnt know. Lithia my cusion who I have never menchioned took me there I went to Myrtal Beach , SC , and I found the experience of drugs, of Mary J, and Exstasy. How awesome they make you feel. I went to this Goth party with Lithia and I found out how cool this look is. How u look so intimedating." Arnold was so shocked that he went of the handle " Oh my gosh, you mean to tell me that you are a fuckin druggie, HELGA HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAPPENED? O gosh now your gonna tell me you cut your self to thats the reason why you wear long sleeves." Helga was tryin to fight the tears because no one has ever seen her cry " Actually yes Arnold I wear long sleeves because I cut." She lifted her sleeves and all the scars began to appear. All of a sudden Helga could help it she just started crying and Arnold handed her a tissue and hugged her and said "Helga I want to help you not make fun of you!" Arnold also said "Will you let me TRY to help you?" Helga hesitated for a moment but then looked into Arnold sexy green eyes and saw he was scared and worried shit-less. She finally said "Yes."

Arnold went downstairs and got some stuff to eat. He came up and asked her if she wanted to stay their tonight and she said no because of the looks she get gettin on the bus. He said "ok if your not comfutable with that then you can go home but Helga give me the drugs you have!" Helga said "why your not gonna take them." He said " Helga you want me to help you or not?" She said "fine." An gave him the drugs.

She left went home, went to her room wrote in her black book what happended, took a shower, and went to bed. To a new day.

This is the sweet tart here. also known as dark angel. i hope i did well ;)

give me advide email me 


	3. The Creek, the Lake and the Stars

**Her Sweet Side Recovered from The Dark World  
**

Chapter 3- The Creek, The Lake and The Stars.  
Rated R- for Cutting and suicide attempted, drugs  
involved as well as swearing! Maybe some sexual stuff  
later

Helga and Arnold got up, they got dressed Helga  
decided to wear her black Emily shorts, with her Emily  
shirt that says IM YOUNG AND STILL EVIL. Arnold wore  
normal preppy shit. They asked Gerald to come and pick  
them up because he was the only one with his license  
and a car. Gerald picked them up. Arnold and Helga got  
in the car. Gerald said, " Hey you guys do you want to  
go to Hardees or Bojangles or something to get some  
biskets." Everyone said "Sure."  
They stopped to get some biskets. Phoebe said "So  
Helga you stayed the night with Arnold?" Helga blushed  
and said "yea." Gerald said, "Did you guys kiss or get  
down and dirty?" Arnold said "Gerald you're a damn  
horn dog." Helga decided just to tell them they  
kissed. "Yea, we kissed." Everyone was quiet, not  
because they kissed because Helga TOLD them that.  
Phoebe said "Really now?" Arnold said "Yea."  
The rest of the way up there that were silent and  
listening to Lloyd Banks, 50 cent, Young Buck, Eminem  
and D-12, ECT...  
They finally got there after 2 hours. They went ahead  
and set up tents. It was only around 11:30. They  
decided to go their separate ways.  
Arnold and Helga went to the down to the creek and  
sat on the rocks and let their feet hang off. They sat  
there and talked. Arnold said, " I can't believe you  
told them we kissed. Most of the time your all  
secretive and shit." Helga said "Yea well they're are  
friends so I told them." Arnold said "Yea." He looked  
at her realizing how beautiful she looked, and this  
beautiful scenery made her look like a mountain  
goddess (I know I sound gay but I think its cute so  
back of Barbie doll LOL :)) Helga said "Arnold what  
the hell is your fuckin problem your like staring at  
me." He said "Helga you are just so beautiful its hard  
not to." Helga rolled her eyes " What the fuck ever  
Arnold. You know what why the hell did I come on this  
stupid trip." Arnold felt like he was to forward and  
he looked hurt. Helga said " I didn't mean that I'm  
just having drug withdraw and it makes me sort of  
angry." Arnold still looked hurt " Helga im sorry I  
got forward with you." Helga said "nah Arnold im just  
withdrawing and im trying to deal." Arnold said "Helga  
I really wished that you would have NEVER gotten into  
that shit. It just TOTALLY fucked up your damn life. I  
mean im not trying to tell you what to do, im really  
just trying to help you. Ok im shutting the hell up  
now." Helga said, "I know your trying to help me and I  
appreciate that to. Arnold I've ALWAYS liked you its  
just now that you like me back I don't know what to do  
I mean now that you like me I may not have the same  
feelings back." Arnold looks like he was about to cry.  
"Look Arnold I have to think about what's going on  
because we can just go out start making out after two  
years of not talking. Now all of a sudden were in 10th  
grade and you want me, I don't know it's too much. Im  
going to go back up to the tent and write you can come  
back with me and take a nap or something like that but  
if you don't want to I completely understand." Arnold  
said in a low voice "Helga I really don't know what to  
say. These past 2 and a half days have been great but  
I guess I can't just say I love you from just 2 days  
of talking when we haven't talked for 2 years. I guess  
I understand. I think, but im just going to go to the  
lake or stay around here or something like that."  
Helga knew that he felt like he was just stabbed in  
the heart. The weird thing is Helga loves him. She had  
no idea why she had said all that shit but she did and  
now it's to late to take it back.  
She left him sitting there feeling stabbed, she went  
backed to the tent to write in her journal, she wrote  
what happened. Helga thought to herself "OMG im such a  
dumbass I can't believe the one boy I've loved all my  
life finally likes me and I just fuckin turned him  
down. Im just so stupid. " Helga brought her portable  
cd player and listened to slow music.  
Phoebe woke Helga up asking where Arnold was. Helga  
said, "He said he was going to be around the lake or  
the creek." Phoebe said, "Yea well we looked there."  
Helga said "WHAT?!?!?" "Phoebe said, "We can't find  
him any where."  
Helga got up and said "I'll go look for him, you guys  
just stay here and fix whatever you guys want." Phoebe  
said "but Helga I don't want you to get lost." Helga  
said, "I know how to camp trust me I WON'T get lost."  
With that Helga was off to find Arnold.  
It was around 8:30 and starting to get dark Helga  
couldn't believe she slept that long. Helga said out  
loud "This is all my fault, why couldn't I just said  
Arnold I love you too. I mean it's not that hard  
especially when I really do." She is now by the lake.  
Helga started to cry loud and somewhat scream but not  
too loud "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT A STUPID INBISUL I AM.  
NO FUCKIN WONDER EVERYONE HATES ME, I THINK I SHOULD  
BE DEAD." Helga put her hands in her pocket and felt  
something. She pulled it out it was her razor. She  
smiled. "WITH THIS RAZOR I SHALL DIG DEEP IN MY SKIN,  
I SHALL SEE A FOUNTAIN OF BLOOD TO APEAR. AND ALL MY  
TROUBLES FADE AWAY SLOWLY BUT SURLY." As soon as the  
razor was on her wrist Arnold screamed "NO. HELGA I  
WON'T LET YOU DO IT I WON'T." He ran after her and  
tackled her to the ground and the both fell with a  
PLUMP. Helga said "ARNOLD. Oh gosh Arnold I thought  
you ran away, I thought you were gone. Oh Arnold DONT  
you EVER do that to me again. Please don't." All of a  
sudden kiss were plotted all over Arnolds face in the  
dark. He said "Helga I'm sorry, o gosh im so sorry. I  
didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that on  
purpose." He kissed her lips. The hugged for a moment.  
  
Then they walked hand in hand to the lake. The laid  
on the bank and look up at the stars. Arnold said,  
"Helga I heard everything you said. So you really do  
love me?" Helga said, "Yes of course I just was  
confused." Helga looked at him and then got of top of  
him and kissed him. With a passion. She kissed his  
neck, and sucked on his neck. The she suddenly  
realized Phoebe and Gerald are probley worried  
shit-less. She told Arnold and they ran back to the  
campsite. Gerald and Phoebe were so happy. They looked  
like children getting their first puppy. So happy they  
want to cry. Well phoebe anyways  
We all sat down by the fire and ate our steaks.  
Gerald said "Helga do you like my boy Arnold or not?"  
Helga was blushing "Yes I like Arnold. A lot." Arnold  
knew he was going to have the same question from  
Phoebe so he just said "And I like Helga. ALOT."  
Everyone smiled. Phoebe said, "You to are just so  
weird. So weird it's.... CUTE." It was about 10:00  
now. Gerald said "We'll were going to bed. See you in  
the morning." Helga and Arnold "Goodnight guys."  
Helga and Arnold went to their tent. Helga said  
"Arnold I've got to change so please turn around."  
Arnold said "What the pj status today. I kill people  
when im pissed off?" Helga said, "No actually it has  
Grumpy and Lucky and Sleep time bear from care bears."  
Helga said, "Now you can turn around." He turned  
around and said, "Wow its colorful." She said "Yup. So  
what are you sleeping in."? "Well since we really  
don't have air or anything do you mind if I sleep in  
my boxers?" Helga thought "YUMMY THOUGHT" She said  
"Nah I don't mind but if that pecker stands up then im  
cutting it off ok." Arnold said "Youch, talking to  
his penis you hear that boy stay down." Helga said  
"your a loser." Then she falls onto the full air  
mattress. I FORGOT to pump up the mattress at the  
beginning shhhh it was apart of getting the tent up  
lol He said, " I know." He took his clothes off. And  
layed down next to Helga. They looked at each other  
and Arnold got on top of her and kissed her and  
started to kiss her neck and she let a soft moan out.  
Then he stopped and said, "I can't do this because if  
so then you'll cut my pecker off." She said, "I can't  
do this because we don't have any protection." They  
lay in each other's arms. "Helga will you go out with  
me?" Helga said, "Yes." He said, " I love you." Then  
he kissed her. "I love you too." They went to sleep.  
Until 8:00 AM the next day, when Phoebe woke them up.  
  
Hey guys it's the TART here, email me and tell me what  
you   
COURTNEY!


	4. Scared and In Pain

Her sweet side recoverd from the dark world  
  
Chapter 4- Scared and In pain  
this chapter is rated R-for rape and suicidal notes.  
ps ARNOLD DOES NOTTT RAPE HER Im sorry if you dont  
like this type of stuff.  
  
Pheobe said "good morning love birds." Arnold and  
Helga opened their tired eyes. "Its morning all  
ready."-Helga said. Pheobe said "sure is and we are  
going fishing today if you guys are up to it." Arnold  
looked at helga for a silent answer she shook her head  
yes. Pheobe clapped her hands once. "Well good we made  
breakfast for guys but hurry up before it gets cold.  
Me and Gerald are gonna go ahead and go down there."  
Helga said "ok be down there when we are done. Bye."  
Pheobe then left the tent.  
Helga and Arnold got up, and they changed. They went  
out there ate their breakfast grabbed their fishing  
poles and left.  
They got down there in time to see Gerald fall in the  
lake. Everyone was dieing out laughing. Gerald just  
fliped them off and went back to fishing. The first  
caught of the day was by Pheobe she caught a small ass  
brim, but she was happy because she caught the first  
fish. It was around 11:20 when the second fish was  
caught by Arnold it was a large mouth. After that  
nothing was caught. So they decided to go for a hike  
when Helga said "guys im gonna go back to the tent im  
a little bit tired." Everyone said "ok, but be  
careful."  
She started walkin back after the others were deep in  
the woods she wanted to sit and think for a minute.  
She was half way there, in the woods, when this  
strange guy stopped her. He grabbed her by the wrist  
and triped her and got on top of her ripping at her  
clothes. She tried to kick him, but he was 20 Xs as  
strong as her. He ripped her pantys off.Slid his pants  
down and started shoving it in her. She smelt the  
smell of Vodka, budwiser, and Tequila. She tried to  
scream but she was choking and sobbing on her own  
tears. When he was done. He just left her and ran off.  
  
When she finally had enough strenght to pull her self  
back to her feet, she sobbed all the way to the tent.  
She lied on the air mattress. She grabbed an old rag,  
she took out her razor and began to cut. She was so  
hurt, she hurt so much she couldn't even feel that  
razor on her skin. After she was done she put the rag  
on her arm.  
She then begin to write in her black book, she wrote  
a dark evil poem.  
Sep-6th------- Today started out to be a damn good  
day. Waking up to my true love Arnold. We went fishing  
and found Gerald in the pound. Only 2 fish were  
caught. As they were about to go hiking, i decided to  
come back here. On my way back her i was raped. When i  
got back her i started to cut. And here is my dark  
poem.  
Have you seen my cuts,  
Marked by the knife?  
It's better than living in pain.  
Better than dealing with my strife.  
I see my silver razor  
And it makes me want to do harm.  
Seeing blood from my wrists,  
Seeing blood from my arm.  
The feeling of relief.  
My cuts so cold and numb.  
Some people may think  
That this act is real dumb.  
Who cares what other's think.  
This girl can die when you least expect it.  
She has nothing left to give.  
A cutter is what I am.  
Help will never change me.  
As I draw more toward death  
What I am now, is what I want to be.  
I don't care what other's say  
Because cutting releases my pain.  
I hope one day I cut too deep  
And slice through a vein.  
Some people just don't understand  
How much pain I'm really in.  
But I guess I hide it from the world.  
Can't say what lies within.  
Cutting is my escape  
From this 'so-called' reality.  
These scars are here forever.  
Dark marks for all to see. --- Helga G Pataki---  
(guys i kno this poem is really dark and disturbing i  
kno. but dont hate on me for it yes i wrote it no i  
dont cut. it was really about my friend who was sent  
to a mental hospital at age 13. And im the only one  
who understood why she cut. so no flames for that.  
this poem fits perfectly for helga right now at this  
point.-COURTNEY)  
She layed there and thought I can't beleive this.  
This is my weekend get away, its been great til this  
very last hour. She decided not to tell the others  
because they would go into there stupid bullshit  
speech about cutting, and all that non-sense. So she  
layed there and went to sleep.  
Arnold woke her up with a kiss. She smiled. "Arnold  
what time is it?" "Its 5:00." "oh." helga got up and  
got out of the tent. Gerald was making hamburgers on  
the grill. They had their chairs in a circle around  
the fire and they were talkin about random things,as  
they were eating. Helga has barely touched her food,  
when she said she was full. Helga was out in a daze.  
They asked her a question and she didnt answer when  
Arnold said "Helga we asked you something." Helga said  
"sorry what did you ask?" Pheobe said "For a girls  
name for a baby which is better Americkiss, or  
Shiana?" Helga answered solemly "Americkiss." Arnold  
said "Helga can I talk to you for a moment?" Helga  
thought oh gosh. Helga got up and followed Arnold to  
the tent. They sat on the bed and Arnold said "Helga  
whats wrong?" Helga said "Nothing." He said "Are you  
sure." Helga replied and said "yes Arnold im sure."  
She asked "Do you mind I go and take a shower up at  
the bath houses?" He said "No go ahead, maybe you'll  
feel better if you did." Helga said "Ok." Arnold went  
out of the tent so she could gather her things.  
She grabbed her Emily pj set that said "I scratch"  
and on the back of her top it said "With Poison" and  
the pants were silky black with cat scratches and  
blood. She got her underware and bra and all her  
stuff, her special soap helps her scars to heal up.  
She got out of the tent went over the Arnold and gave  
him a kiss, and left. She was scared something was  
going to happen again.  
Back at the camp Gerald said "What is wrong with  
Helga? She hasn't said anything." Arnold said "I think  
she just woke up in a bad mood." Pheobe said "Yea I  
think she did to." Pheobe sensed something was wrong,  
though Helga and her stopped talking for a couple of  
years that doesn't mean that she doesn't sense things.  
Pheobe new something happend on Helgas way back but  
she didn't know what.  
She stood up and said "I think I might need to take a  
shower to I smell." Gerald said "Thats not the first."  
Pheobe said "Boy your pushing your luck. And by the  
way you need to take a shower before you get in bed  
with me.Your the one who fell in the damn lake."  
Arnold said "Oo buddy she told you." Pheobe said  
"Arnold your a dork." He said "Yea i know." Gerald  
said "Man maybe we should go take a shower." Arnold  
said "ok let me get my things." Pheobe said "Well im  
going up there now."  
Pheobe walked up there. She got in the bathroom. She  
said "Hey Helga, I needed to take a shower I smell  
like sweat." Helga said "O ok." Pheobe said "Helga  
whats wrong?" Helga was kinda fustrated "What the hell  
is the deal with everyone thinking somthing is wrong?"  
Pheobe said "Helga I sense things, just because we  
haven't comunicated in about 2 years doesnt mean that  
I forgot the senseing things. Something happend on the  
way to the tent after we left." Helga knew she was  
gonna have to tell her, she has never been wrong when  
she sense things. Helga said " Fine, pheobe dont tell  
the guys this promise me you wont." Pheobe said "I  
promise." Helga said " I was coming back to the tent  
and I was half way there when a man grabbed my wrist  
and tripped me and down I went, he was 20 Xs as strong  
as me, so there-fore I was shit out of luck. He raped  
me, ripped my clothes off, and he pulled his pants  
down, stuck it in me and raped me. He didn't release  
in me, I guess because he thought her heard somthing."  
Pheobe said "Oh my god bless your sweet heart. Helga  
you need to tell someone this." She said " I did, I  
told you and your not telling anyone. Right?" Pheobe  
said "Yes, right."  
Pheobe was in the shower and thought 'Omg thats so  
terriable, my own BEst friend gettin raped.' She got  
done in the shower got dressed. Her and Helga went out  
to find the guys standing at the door. "Damn you girls  
take to damn long." Pheobe said "we are girls dumbass,  
we rather smell clean then smell like a pig rolling in  
the dirt." She smirked.  
They went back to the camp site and it was 9:00,  
Helga and Pheobe decided to make banana boats. They  
took four bannanas slided them side ways down the  
middle, put herserys chocolate squares in them and  
marshmellows and then wrapped them up in tin foil on,  
and put them in the hot charcoals. Seven minutes later  
they were done, all melted and yummy. They ate them,  
talking about random things. After they were done  
Gerald said "Well I want to go to bed." Pheobe said "  
Me too. Goodnight guys see you at 8:00 AM." Then they  
got into their tent.  
Arnold and Helga got into theirs to. "Helga, I love  
you." She smiled and said " I love you too." Arnold  
was extreamly tired. Helga kissed him. Said "goodnight  
and sweetdreams." Arnold kissed her back "Same to you  
angel." They feel asleep in each others arms.  
Its now 8:00 AM the next day. Pheobe said  
"Goodmorning."  
  
This is the Tart-yea im sorry for such anger and  
disturbingness in here. But if you want to be a good  
writer you got to do what you got to do. :) so tell me  
how it was  
Always COurtney !


	5. Last night at the Camp Ground

Her Sweet side Recovered from the Dark World

Rated R- for disturbing scenes im sorry if u don't  
like angst DONT FLAME MY STORY! also suicide  
thoughts and a bunch of cursing! O yea by the way  
they are in the 10th grade and there personality's  
have changed a BUNCH since they were 9 so people who  
think this is a bit odd of a character for them- its  
called CREATIVETY- try getting some one day! :)- Im  
not usually a bitch! But yea!

Chapter 5- Last night at the Camp Ground

They of Course woke up at 8:00 AM, because of the  
early bird Pheebs.  
Helga said "Pheobe how the hell can you have this much  
energy this early?" Pheobe said, " I don't know but I  
do!" Pheobe left their tent. Arnold said, " Well it  
sounds like it's a cool nice day." Helga was thinking,  
she had this really sad look on her face. Arnold said  
" Helga what is wrong you've been acting weird since  
yesterday." Helga was holding it in "Nothing Arnold  
im fine just fine." Arnold thought 'maybe I should try  
to cheer her up.' He started tickling Helga and she  
was squealing and laughing. Pheobe and Gerald looked  
at each other and thought oh god! Arnold ended up  
being on top of Helga. They started to make out. They  
stop and got out of bed and Helga got her Happy Bunny  
shirt that said, "Boys are dumb throw rocks at them."  
Arnold said "Hey Helga that's not very nice!" Helga  
said "Sure it is." Arnold said "well don't throw rocks  
at me." Helga said, "Ok I'll try not to." They both  
got dressed.

Out of the tent Helga said, "So pheebs what yummy  
breakfast food did you decide to make on this fine  
morning." Pheobe looked shocked to see that Helga was  
acting happy, when only yesterday she was raped.  
Pheobe said happily "Grilled cheese, grits and hot  
chocolate." Arnold said "Sounds pretty damn good to  
me." Pheobe said, "Helga lets go to the bath house to  
get cleaned up and stuff, plus I have to get dressed."  
Helga said "All righty. Oh you guys better not eat our  
food." Arnold said "don't worry, you don't throw rocks  
at us and we wont." Helga knelt down picked up a rock  
and threw it at Arnold she purposely missed. Arnold  
said "damn im gonna get murdered today if I don't shut  
up." Helga smiled and said, "You are so right."

Up at the bath house Pheobe said "Helga how can you  
act so happy when you were raped just yesterday."  
Helga said "Im trying to hide it, im trying to make it  
seem like nothing happened. Pheebs its hard to hide  
what happened. I mean look at this." She pulled up her  
sleeve. She said "My gosh Helga, I thought you quit  
that shit." Helga said, "I did, but this is something  
that I had to. You know I quit drugs, it's getting all  
out of my system. Yea Lithia really fucked me over,  
but she is the only family member that I can talk to  
her about shit and not here 'oh that's stupid' or 'you  
know Helga that wasn't the right thing to do.' And I  
still love Lith, and she probley is coming down soon.  
She usually comes every 2 to 3 months. I can't wait."  
Pheobe said, "Why can't you wait so you can go to a  
damn blood fest, and get fucked up." Helga looked  
shocked that Pheobe, PHEOBE was actually getting  
pissed off. Helga said, "Pheobe im not going to do  
drugs ok, I actually right now don't want to. I don't  
want to lose the love of my life and my 2 best friends  
that I USE to have and I now have again. You guys  
really helped me and made a difference in my life and  
I really don't want to lose you guys again." Pheobe  
said " Ok Helga I didn't mean to snap like that, its  
just you have always been my best friend even though  
we didn't associate for two years." Helga smiled and  
gave phoebe a hug. Then they left.

Back at the camp site Arnold said "bout time you 2  
girls showed up." Pheobe said "Oh hush up." They ate  
their breakfast. Gerald said, " What are we going to  
do today?" Arnold said "Im not sure but whatever the  
girls want to do then I'll do it." Gerald said  
"Arnold that so didn't sound right. I kind of wish the  
girls had said it instead of you." Pheobe said, "You  
boys all you guys think about is sex." Pheobe said  
"Lets go to hike to the waterfall and eat lunch there  
and maybe go swimming." Everyone thought it was a nice  
day to go swimming and all that.

Getting Ready Pheobe put on her Orange Hawaiian  
bikini, and Helga put on her blue bikini with green  
stripes on it. Arnold got his shorts and Gerald got  
his shorts on.  
(I know that was kind of dumb to waste my time on  
that)

At the Waterfalls they got there things for food  
set out. Pheobe got the camera and asked Arnold and  
Helga to get together so she can take a really cute  
picture. They did the same with Gerald and Pheobe.  
After Lunch they sat down and talked about different  
stuff. Helga said " Guys when we get back to school  
what do you think Rhonda is going to do?" Gerald said  
"She is going to stay the hell away, she already got  
knocked out by you once, if she wants to be a bitch  
and get her ass whooped then let her keep talking."  
Arnold got up and dove into the water "Hey guys come  
on the water feels great! And you wont get to do this  
for another 7 months because it will be cold." Gerald  
said "Arnolds right, this is the last night at the  
campground and I want to make it the best!" He jumped  
in getting the girls wet. Pheobe said "Boy you just  
got me all wet." He said, "So jump in." Helga said  
"Yea what the hell are we waiting for I mean it is the  
last night and all." She jumped in and then phoebe  
did!  
In certain spots of the lake was shallow in others  
very deep. Where the waterfall was coming down was  
shallow.  
Arnold and Helga went over by the waterfall. Arnold  
said "Helga, your so beautiful, you really are." Helga  
said, "Oh Arnold you are so full of it you know. But I  
love you anyways." They started kissing and they  
looked so adorable. Phoebe decided to get the camera  
she took a picture without them even noticing.  
Gerald decided to take phoebe off to the side and  
talk to her. Phoebe said, "Gerald im glad we got to  
come on this trip it really was the best time it seems  
like for Helga. Only one problem." Gerald said,  
"What's that?" Phoebe hesitated to tell Gerald this  
"Gerald do not say ANYTHING to Arnold nothing at all."  
He agreed. Phoebe continued. "Gerald yesterday why  
Helga was so depressed was because on the way back to  
the tent yesterday she...she... got raped." The look on  
Gerald face was 3 things at once. Angry, Horrified,  
and Sad. Gerald said "By WHO?" Pheobe said "well she  
said she was on her way back to the tent when some guy  
stopped her she said he had alcohol breathe. He didn't  
release in her but he scared her so bad she CUT  
again." Gerald said, "That's horrible. How could  
ANYONE do that?" Phoebe said, "I know right! Look  
Gerald I know it's going to be hard not to be able to  
tell Arnold cause he is your best friend but I really  
didn't want to tell you. Helga knows she going to have  
to tell Arnold but she don't know when. Probley after  
the camping trip is over. But look we have to go out  
there because I know Helga will start to get  
suspicious!" They went back out there and Arnold and  
Helga was still making out. Gerald said "Have yall had  
a breath yet?" Arnold and Helga was still making out  
when both of them flipped Gerald off.  
After they stopped making out they went over to  
phoebe and Gerald. It was already in the middle of the  
day when they went back to the campsite.

Lunch time- Arnold said "Guys this is awesome its not  
very often that you get to spend a few night with your  
best buddies and the best girlfriend." Helga said  
"yea." Then she sort of got down and depressed like  
she was replaying what happened. Phoebe knew she was  
because she noticed Helga start to sniffle. Helga said  
"guys do any of you mind if I take a nap im sort of  
tired." Gerald said, "Yea maybe all of us should to  
recover from the lost energy."  
When Helga and Arnold when to lie down. Helga wrote a  
little bit  
SEPTEMBER 7th- Its me again, gosh today was a really  
great day. I realize I love Arnold more than I  
thought. He is a great kisser and he is a sweet and  
nice person. I'm not sure how im going to tell him  
what happened yesterday. Or should I tell him. I know  
phoebe would tell me to tell him. I think I will after  
this camping trip. But im going to lie down next to my  
sleeping prince for a while and hope I feel better. –  
HELGA G Pataki

While Helga was sleeping she started to see stuff in  
her head. She was having a nightmare she could already  
tell. She started saying "NO." In her sleep as she  
knew where she was. She was back in the woods. She saw  
the man that raped her she started to cry in her  
sleep. She started screaming at the mysterious creepy  
man that raped her unlike when she was actually being  
raped. She was kicking and screaming and yelling when  
she fell something cold on her forehead. That woke her  
up. She looked up phoebe put a cold washrag on her  
head.  
Helga wiped the tears from her eyes, she looked at  
her fingers and they had mascara smears on them.  
Arnold looked pale as can be. Arnold said "Helga what  
happened all I woke up to was you saying No and you  
screaming like something bad was happening. What  
happened?" She said, "I was being raped. It was soooo  
scary." She started crying more. Phoebe and Gerald  
looked at each other and knew she was reliving a bad  
situation. Arnold held her close.  
They decided to get up. Arnold and Helga took a walk  
to the lake. When they got there Helga wanted to  
scream at what she saw! But didn't.

  
Hey guys it the tart! Hope you like! Its not MUCH of  
a cliff hanger if your smart but it's a little one. I  
really enjoy writing even if I get flamed if you don't  
like it then im sorry don't read!  
But if you do please read an review! thanx- AIM  
SCREEN NAME if you want to chat LuckyBubles13-  
COURTNEY!


End file.
